Feminist? Yep!
by Mistress of the Snow
Summary: "I DON'T NEED A MAN!" Elsa shouted. She stalked through the halls of the castle, ice spreading behind her and onto the walls, her magenta cape flowing and rippling quickly behind her, the ice tinted slightly red from her anger. "Who needs a man!" Merida shouted, keeping an arrow cocked at Hiccup. Her blue eyes sparked and she hissed, "Follow me and this arrow is gone." T; pain.
1. Chapter 1

"I DON'T NEED A MAN!" Elsa shouted, throwing her arm sideways and let out a blast of ice magic, the magic making the wall crumble and Anna flinched.

"Elsa you have to have a man."

"No I don't, and don't ever mention it again." Elsa's blue eyes were sparking, and Anna took a step back, astonished at Elsa's anger, and Elsa sighed.

"I'm sorry Anna, I didn't mean to scare you. But don't ever mention matrimony to me again." Anna sighed and hugged Elsa.

"I'm awful sorry Elsa, I just want you to have the joy I have with Kristoff." Elsa stood back and smiling, went away. She stalked through the halls of the castle, ice spreading behind her and onto the walls, her magenta cape flowing and rippling quickly behind her, the ice tinted slightly red from her anger. Once she got to her room, she'd settled down, but she was still angry. Then someone entered the room, and Elsa turned quickly.

"Who are you and what the freak do you want?" Elsa spat, seeing it was a young looking boy with white hair, a blue hoodie with veins of frost, a large hooked staff and brown pants.

"I am Jack Frost, and I want you to come with me."

"Why?" Elsa demanded, and Jack seized the opportunity to joke.

"Because you're ultra hot and I wanna make out with you." Elsa's face turned into a human image of fury and she jerked her arm, making an ice blast strike Jack and he smashed into the wall. Jack groaned and got up.

"OK, that was unexpected. I am sorry, but you need to come with me."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Elsa! Elsa!" She heard Anna calling her frantically in a scared voice, and she called,

"Anna!" Anna burst through the door and ran to Elsa's side.

"Elsa Kristoff is dead! Someone killed him! There was black sand lying all around, and he was dead!" Elsa wrapped one arm around around her and allowed her to sob onto her shoulder as she glared at Jack.

"OK I'm sorry OK, but i gotta do this." Jack pulled a globe out of his pocket and threw it. It bounced against the wall and burst into a swirling portal. He pushed the two into it, and followed, directly before the whole castle rumbled and the beautiful capital of Arendelle fell to the ground.

Once Elsa and Anna hit the ground they stood, and Elsa groaned, putting her head down in defeat. Anna got up and helped Elsa up, staring at the people around them. There was a young woman with exceedingly long blonde hair and a purple dress, a frying pan in her hand, a young woman with wild red hair, a green dress, a bow and quiver, and another young man, wearing a strange suit, mainly black leather, but with a red symbol on one shoulder.

**more precise descriptions.**

The red haired woman wore a green linen dress reaching down to her calves with a multi-colored silk scarf draped over her hips, tied in a smooth knot on the opposite side of her quiver, and brown leather boots.

The blonde wore lace fringed purple dress reaching to below her knees with a scarf over one shoulder, and wound round her neck with the end resting on her chest.

**End of descriptions.**

The blonde woman stepped forward and offered her hand, smiling gently.

"I'm Rapunzel, the guardian of summer and creativity. These are my fellow guardians. Merida Dunbroch, guardian of fall and courage, Jack Frost, guardian of fun, and Hiccup Haddock, guardian of change." Anna nodded to them and hid behind Elsa. Elsa however, lifted her head and completely ignored Hiccup and Jack's presence.

"I am Elsa Arendelle, and this is Anna Arendelle, my sister. Why are we here, and why was my home attacked by black sand?" Merida spoke up and replied,

"Pitch Black attacked yer kingdom. He's the Nightmare king, enemy of every guardian." Elsa nodded.

"And I suppose you're going to go fight him?" Merida nodded. Elsa straightened and said,

"We will help. May we have weapons?" Merida grinned and gave Elsa a sheathed long sword and archery equipment, and Elsa smiled at her. She slung the quiver over her neck and it rested on her back. She fastened the belt around her waist for the sheath, then excused herself for a moment to go in the next room. She took off her coronation dress and took a thread of each color from the dress. Setting the threads on the floor she lifted her hands, and magic swirled around the threads. The threads swirled and stretched upwards, forming into an outfit. Elsa lifted her fingers, holding her palm up, then snapped them to her palm, finishing the outfit.

It was really pretty; a black long sleeved shirt with a loop for the forefinger on each hand, and a teal skirt going to just below her knees, many pleated, a purple headband that matched the embroidery on her teal vest, and black boots with a snowflake and a crocus on her feet. She turned to Anna, who had entered the room with her, and changed her outfit for her. She made her a dress the same as Rapunzel's but blue and pink with short sleeves and no lace.

"Elsa, we going to stay with them now?" Anna asked, and Elsa gave a sad smile.

"I think we should. The darkness destroyed our home. We should always help those who seek to destroy it." Anna sighed and Elsa hugged her gently. Then the door opened and Rapunzel came in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but I wanted to Make sure you were OK. Oh, why were you crying?" Rapunzel gently took Anna's hand and Elsa smiled. She could see Rapunzel was a very caring person, and she was comfortable. Anna sniffed and said,

"Well before this Pitch Black came, I had a true love, a-and the darkness killed him." Rapunzel gasped softly and hugged Anna, even starting to cry with her.

"Oh, I had a true love before I became a guardian as well, but he had been a thief, so the darkness used his still bad part of the mind against him, and he tried to kill me. I knew it wasn't him but it destroyed our love. Then the next day, he died."

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. That was worse than m-mine." Anna said, and stood back. Elsa smiled as she put her arm around Anna, then asked Rapunzel,

"How old were you when you became a guardian?" Rapunzel pulled a strand of her long hair forward and replied,

"I am, uh,...20 now. I was 18 when the darkness came, and that was two Years ago, so I guess I'm twenty now."

"Didn't you celebrate your birthdays?" Anna asked sniffing and rubbing her nose with the back of her hand. Elsa absently made a handkerchief behind her back and gave it to Anna. Anna absently took it and blew her nose, both not taking their eyes off Rapunzel.

"No, we've always been too busy fighting the darkness." Anna and Elsa looked at each other simultaneously, then Rapunzel cleared her throat and said,

"Well! Now's not the time to reminisce. What do you say i help you two learn how to be guardians?"

"Guardians?!" Elsa and Anna exclaimed in unison. Rapunzel laughed and replied,

"Yes. You see people are chosen to be guardians, and the man in the moon chose you, right before the darkness hit you." Elsa and Anna looked at each other, and then Elsa said,

S-so you would help us in our training to become guardians?" Anna stammered, and Rapunzel smiled, nodding.

"Actually you would only get training lessons from me." Anna sighed in relief and said enthusiastically,

"Oh yes please!" Rapunzel looked at Anna then at Elsa.

"And you Elsa?" Elsa looked at Anna and replied,

"I think it's a good idea. But maybe Merida should train me."

"Aye! I should!" A thick Scottish voice made all three teen guardians jump, and Merida strode into the room.

"Merida! Were you listening in?" Rapunzel scolded.

"Aye. Ye know I cannae help meself. I'll train ye Elsa, and we'll be best friends. A'right?" She held out her hand to Elsa, and Elsa took it, smiling. Merida grinned and pulled Elsa to another room, where she took off her quiver and bow, unsheathing her sword.

"How well do ye know the sword, lass?" She asked. Elsa smirked and unsheathed her sword, taking off her archery equipment.

"Why don't we find out?" She replied, and Merida grinned.

"I've a feeling we're goin' to be fine friends." She laughed, and then the two entered a fierce dual.

Meanwhile, with Rapunzel and Anna things were going much gentler.

"And the way the dream sand spreads is like that." Rapunzel finished explaining the way the now self operating dream sand stayed. She was actually the dream spreader, but she had made fairies that took over it.

"Wow. What am I a guardian of?" Rapunzel shrugged.

"We don't know until you find your center, what it is you stand for and protect the most fiercely." Anna nodded, then Rapunzel crossed her arms, thinking.

"Well, I think I've taught you everything there is to know. Oh goodness! I just realized something!" She clapped a hand onto her forehead.

"What?"

"I'm not 21! I'm 19!"

"Hey! I'm 19 too! Wait, what? How could you forget how old you are?" Rapunzel chuckled nervously.

"Well, when you're a guardian, you're really busy protecting the children of the world, and something always seems to come up in the month of my birthday so I forget about it." She twirled a strand of shorter brown hair.

"My parents used to release lanterns into the sky on my birthday each year. They were beautiful." Anna smiled, then said,

"Hey, can we go find Elsa and Merida? I want to see how she's doing." Rapunzel nodded and Anna followed her to the room Rapunzel said she was most likely in. When they came in, Merida and Elsa were putting their weapons away, and Merida turned when she heard the door open.

"Ah, Rapunzel! We were just finishing the lessons. Elsa is now fully instructed as to being a Guardian and ready to go fight the darkness. How is Anna at fighting?" Anna replied,

"I don't know. I can't fight to kill, but can whips defeat the sand horses?" Rapunzel nodded.

"Well, I know how to use whips really well, and I like frying pans." Rapunzel gasped and said,

"I love using frying pans! They work so well." Anna laughed and Merida said,

"Well, if you two aren't tired then we can choose you two mounts." Elsa tilted her head.

"Mounts? As in horses, or?" Merida shrugged.

"I dunno. You get two. Come on, follow me." Merida and Elsa walked in front, talking and laughing, while Rapunzel and Anna chatted happily in the rear. Merida led them out onto a large meadow.

"Now," Merida took Elsa's shoulders and put her in front of everyone. "Stand there, and the animal will come to you." Elsa stood still and then after fifteen minutes, when everyone was looking away, there was a rumble and Elsa's gaze jerked in front of her. What she saw, was unbelievable.

**OK I know, long first chapter, but I wasn't originally gonna publish this. Now I need to know this, what dragon should Elsa have? It has to be feral. Nadder, Flightmare, Ice Fury that can turn black, Timberjack, or a Typhoomerang?**


	2. Chapter 2

Elsa stared at the dragon who'd landed before her, then slowly moved forward. It was a majestic dragon, slightly bigger than Toothless, and white. Purest white you ever saw, and blue eyes that gazed at Elsa as she slowly walked towards her. It sniffed her hand, then pushed it's hand against her hand. Elsa breathed out in astonishment, then laughed and knelt down.

"Wow, do you realize what just happened?" Merida and Rapunzel asked each other in astonishment. Elsa got up and the white Dragon nudged her.

"What?" She asked, and Merida replied,

"You're the only one to have had a dragon chose you. Animals from all over the world of every type, even the ones you've never seen before, come here, but Rapunzel Jack and I never got a dragon!"

"Wow, so does that mean I'm special?" Merida and Rapunzel nodded.

"OK, I'm gonna name you...Niphredil." Merida repeated the name and inquired after its meaning.

"It's a white flower in a book I read." Elsa replied, and Merida nodded.

"OK, now since you got such a special animal, you only get one steed. Anna, it's your turn." Rapunzel said, and Anna stepped forward as Elsa retreated to the back of the group, petting Niphredil and watching her sister. A Pegasus chose her, a sleek black horse that looked like it could run almost as fast as it could fly, with blue tinted wings.

"Now let's go in a flight." Merida said excitedly.

"Oh yes! And Anna can come with me! Cause I have a flying animal too that can't wait for you to meet!" Rapunzel exclaimed energetically, and dragged Anna and her Pegasus away. Merida and Elsa laughed and Merida whistled, calling her flying mount. Soon, it landed, and Elsa stared in astonishment.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa stared at the eagle who had landed before her, and Merida said,

"This is Arrow, my eagle. Now let's go for that flight!" She jumped onto Arrow's saddle and Elsa got on Niphredil's neck, and said to Merida,

"Now I've never been on a flying animal, so can we take it slow?" Merida nodded, and Niphredil took off, flying low and slow. She seemed to understand that Elsa was nervous so she took it carefully. Then Elsa asked Merida,

"Is there some place where I could make a saddle?" Merida nodded,

"Come on. If you want, Hiccup can-"

"NO!" Merida jumped, then looked at Elsa in surprise.

"D-do you not like men?"

"No."

"Neither do I!" Elsa looked at Merida in surprise then smiled.

"We're gonna get along well! Want to help me make the saddle?"

"Aye!" The two girls, once on the ground, linked arms and made their way to the forge. Elsa rolled out the supply of leather, while Merida heated the tools, and Elsa cut out difficult looking pieces of leather. Using a hammer, she sewed the saddle, putting in a lot of cushions and making it really comfortable. She worked on it for six hours straight, Merida falling asleep 3 hours through, and finished the saddle at last. It had several gadgets and was very comfortable. It went down Niphredil's back, and connected to the prosthetic Elsa had made for Niphredil, (she was missing the right tail fin) and allowed her to lay down on the back on her stomach, with raised handles and a raised leather strap, stirrups on the side, one that could be locked out, allowing Elsa to let Niphredil fly solo.

"Now, I just need to figure this out..." She murmured, and rolled out more leather, rubbing her eyes and glancing out at the sun set. She's been working since 12:00 in the afternoon, and she was tired, but she had ideas raging through her brain and she needed to take a short trip to the modern world. She stretched and then heard something rustle behind her. She froze and looked behind her, and saw a pair of wings stretched behind her. She gasped and turned quickly, hearing something knock over stuff. She craned her neck and gasped when she saw what was really going on. A pair of white wings, White Fury wings stretched from her back, and Elsa tried twitching them, and they twitched.

"MERIDA!" Elsa exclaimed, and Merida got up, jumping up and grabbing her bow out of instinct.

"Merida, look!" Merida stared at Elsa's wings and asked,

"When did this happen?"

"Just now!" Merida stared at the wings then gently touched them, and ran her hand along them.

"They're beautiful..." She murmured, and Elsa opened them wide, then folded them. She brought one forward and touched it with her hand.

"They are extraordinary." She breathed, then went outside, and took a deep breath. She concentrated, and lifted off the ground, her wings pumping. She increased the speed, then flew quickly, going up high in the sky, then went down towards Merida and landed.

"That was amazing!" Elsa gasped, and Merida laughed.

"Can you hide them again?" Elsa glanced back at the wings then folded them, and they disappeared.

"Wow." Merida breathed, and Elsa sighed.

"This is a crazy day. Don't tell anyone about my wings, ok? I'm going to tell Anna, but don't tell the iguys. If you tell Rapunzel, tell her to not tell the guys." Merida nodded, then Merida yawned and looked at the rising moon.

"Do you wanna go to bed now? I'm exhausted." Elsa nodded and collected her saddle, following Merida to the girl's house, which was a two story house on a hill. She went into her room, which Rapunzel and Anna had picked and cleaned for her, put her saddle in the trunk at the end of the bed, changed into a nightgown and fell into bed, exhausted to the bone.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm making the girls season guardians, while the guys are just guardians of change and fun.

"Elsa! Elsa come on let's go for a flight!" Elsa groaned and sat up. She heard Merida knock again and got up, stumbling over to the pitcher containing water. She splashed her face with cold water, washed her face, brushed and put up her hair, then changed. She put on leather pants, a white long sleeved shirt, a fitting leather vest with stays on the side. She pulled on leather boots and buckled a leather belt holding a long sword onto her waist. She opened the door and Merida exclaimed,

"Finally! Gosh what took so long?" Elsa yawned and replied,

"Getting dressed when you're half asleep takes a while." Merida laughed and raced Elsa down the stairs, running with her outside. Elsa called Niphredil's name and the Dragon soon landed before her. Merida's eagle landed and the two girls mounted.

"Ok, I want to learn from experience, ok?" Merida raised her eyebrow.

"So what are you saying?" Elsa grinned.

"I'm saying...let's go!" Niphredil took off upwards and Elsa grabbed the handles. Niphredil flew quickly, and Merida said to Elsa,

"You're gonna catch up ta 'Iccup if ye keep this oop!" Elsa laughed and replied,

"I intend to train day and night, until there won't be a time when I meet the darkness and can't defeat it. Niphredil and I are going to become as one."

…...…...…...

3 months later.

"Merida hurry up! Time's a-wasting!" Elsa called up the stairs and soon heard Merida thundering down the stairs. She tightened her arm guards as Merida arrived downstairs and said,

"We'll be staying out for lunch today, so go grab some cookies or something for breakfast." Merida ran and grabbed about ten chocolate chip cookies, stuffing them carefully into her pouch, grabbed three more, one of which she held in her mouth, grabbed a plate of Scottish cakes Rapunzel had made, and after packing her sugary breakfast up, ran outside where Elsa was waiting.

"Are we catchin' dinner? I 'ope so, because I'm sure I'll be starving!" Elsa laughed and took a cake Merida offered to her.

"Aye, we are." Having been hanging with Merida for three months, her accent was slightly rubbing off on her. She still spent plenty of time with Anna, but she and Merida were thick as thieves, while Rapunzel and Anna were as close as could be.

Elsa had not only spent most of her time training and flying with her own wings, (which all the girl's knew about, by the way) but she has upgraded her suit somewhat. She wore leather pants with a mini skirt going down to her thighs, a white shirt, a leather vest and tied her hair up in a braided bun with a braid going over her head with a leather strap plaited in. She had also made leather arm guards, flexible unlike Hiccup's that wound around her index finger, stopping at her elbow. She also wore a quiver filled with arrows and had her bow in it on her back, and a long sword hung from a belt on her waist, as well as two daggers.

She somehow managed to avoid being in the company of Hiccup and Jack, and the two male Guardians wondered about it, but they never got the chance to ask about it, because once Elsa saw them coming, she disappeared.

Today Elsa and Merida were just having fun, when Anna appeared and shouted to them,

"Elsa! Merida! Come quick! Rapunzel said there was an attack of Pitch Black on the children!" Elsa and Merida glanced at each other before quickly following Anna to the meeting place the six young guardians had established.

"Pitch is attacking in Maine, and his nightmares are strong." Rapunzel explained, and Anna said,

"Are we going to attack then ask questions later?" Merida looked at Rapunzel and Rapunzel nodded.

"The force is strong, but I don't think we need a war plan." Jack fist pumped and Rapunzel, who was the main organizer of things, said,

"Ok let's go! Anna Jack, you two travel with me. Merida Elsa and Hiccup, you three travel together. We should try to stick together at night and set a watch. Now let's go get some food, and set off in two hours. Meet us at the Sunset Falls." Elsa fist pumped and ran out with Merida, saying exuberantly,

"Yes! Sweet! Let's go get ready to kick some Nightmares!" Hiccup stared after them and asked Anna,

"Why do they avoid us? Why do they dislike us?" Anna replied,

"Elsa has always been alone. She's never had anyone but me, and she knows that if she ever gets married, she will have to stay home and take care of the kids. She loves her freedom, and never wants to lose it. Merida has never ever wanted to get married in her whole life, and simply abhors the idea of being married." Hiccup stared out the door.

"Did she have a hard life before?" Anna scoffed.

"Harder than you'd think. Our parents separated us when we were small children because Elsa's powers were unstable, separating her not only from me, but the world. For years she was so frightened of her powers because our parents made her fear them because she couldn't control them."

"Wow, that's terrible," Hiccup breathed. Anna nodded.

Dun duh duh duuuuuuuhhhhh! Next chapter should be more exciting and up today. Cya!


	5. Chapter 5

"Ok so, what's the big deal? It's just Pitch." Anna asked, and Rapunzel answered,

"If Pitch is attacking, that means he's getting his strength back. So we have plenty to worry about."

The six young Guardians were flying toward the place of Pitch's attack, and Elsa and Merida were being very quiet, so Rapunzel and Anna took it upon themselves to make conversation. Hiccup and Jack weren't being very conversational either, so the awkwardness threatened to choke them if they didn't make SOME sort of talk. Finally, Anna sighed and glanced at Rapunzel, who nodded, and the two girls flew in front of everyone.

"Look! We don't know what the heck your problems are, but giving each other silent treatment when there are two other people with you is idiotic! And exceedingly uncomfortable and rude for the other people! So knock it off!" Anna and Rapunzel yelled the last sentence together, and kicked their steeds forward, flying off quickly. Hiccup, Merida, Jack and Elsa all looked stunned. Rapunzel had never yelled at the three other Guardians before, and Anna had never yelled at Elsa before. So they looked at each other sheepishly and Hiccup and Jack mumbled,

"Sorry." Merida and Elsa nodded, and Elsa said,

"We're sorry too." Jack then asked,

"So should we go after them oooorrrr, what?" Elsa shook her head.

"No, they need some time alone. But we should make camp." She pointed out the quickly darkening sky, and flew down towards the ground.

They made camp, and attempted conversation, but it didn't work. After a while, Elsa stood to get more firewood, and Jack went off for a quick glide alone. Hiccup sat quietly for a while before asking,

"So, where do you come from? I just realized we've known each other for a long time, but I never asked." Merida didn't take her gaze from the fire and replied,

"Dunbroch. Scotland."

"A Scot? I thought Scottish women had to have a husband. I'm from Berk." Merida stood up quickly, drawing an arrow and bending her bow.

"Yer a Viking! A dir'y Viking!" She exclaimed, and Hiccup recalled that Vikings and Scots had been enemies for decades.

"Yes, but-" Merida's face was furious.

"Ye think because we're women we HAVE ta have a man? Who needs a man?!" Merida shouted, keeping an arrow cocked at Hiccup. Her blue eyes sparked and she hissed,

"Follow me and this arrow is gone." She ran out of the clearing, and Hiccup stood, helpless. Then Elsa stormed into the clearing, her arms full of wood, and her blue eyes an icy fire.

"The freaking-oh! I hate him! Whoa, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing Hiccup. Hiccup was slightly surprised at Elsa showing concern for him, then he sat down heavily.

"Merida's mad at me." Elsa sat down on the ground opposite him and waited for him to continue.

"Though we've known each other for quite a long time, she's hardly said more than five words to me, and so I never knew she was Scottish, and I guess I do not look Viking, because she was astonished and disgusted when I told her I am a Viking from Berk."

"Jack called me a copy cat. I am currently rather...annoyed at him, so I can go help out Merida while you help out Jack?" Elsa suggested, and Hiccup nodded. Elsa and Hiccup then went off to find their friends, unknowing that they left a very satisfied Anna and Rapunzel behind,

**hey guys! Sorry about the shortness and wait. I'll try and update more. Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I am stopping these stories until I am allowed to write in them as I wish. Sorry, but I have enough stories on icecrystal1999. Bye!**


End file.
